Magicis Tragoedia
by Chukipye
Summary: Magical Girls have been contracted all over the world. Lone wolves, they fight witches and protect the world. But sometimes these wolves form a pack. A pack of strong Magical Girls that will protect their city. However, as we all know, magical girls only live lives of tragedy. PMMM OCs.
1. Chapter 1- Dancing with Death

**Madoka Magica is a very interesting series to me. It's cute, magical, and then it turns into despair and yet still remains interesting. It explores the idea that magical girls are more than just cute saviors of the world. That maybe they can also be the danger they are saving the world from. I love it so much. I decided to make my own Magical Girls and Witches for this fic. Except one, which you will see eventually :) **

**I do not own Madoka Magica.**

_The girl ran through the crowds, clutching her very life in her hands. She didn't have any time, she knew that much. She'd seen it before, again and again. And there was no way to stop it. Not this time. No grief seeds will help her now. Her soul was cracked. Pain coursed through her body and she collapsed. She looked around. A basement... perfect. Surely nobody would be around to get hurt when she... _

_Pain. So much pain. It hurt. She could see _it_ forming around her. The barrier. Little thorns and roses. She knew it was nearly time. Then...she saw it. The damned creature that started it all._

_"...You must've been the devil all along...Kyubey"_

**Cathair, New York**

Rosetta was on her patrol, just like every night. She stayed close to her own neighborhood. Cathair was large, and had many magical girls, so she didn't feel the need to patrol the entire city. Others, much more experienced than her, would deal with the larger witches that were more of a threat. Only in her second month as a magical girl, Rosetta was still very unexperienced. She had faced only one witch, who was once a minion, and was easily defeated. That was a personal victory for Rosetta as well, who had pretty much no idea how to use her magic. Kyubey wasn't much help in that department. He had told her each magical girl had different magic so he couldn't really tell her how to use her powers. He just 'unlocked' them for her. Now that she thought about it, Kyubey wasn't really much help in general. Sure, he made her wish come true and now her family was happy, but he didn't seem to know much about the job of a magical girl other than kill witches, get grief seeds, clean the Soul Gem. Either that or he just wasn't telling her. Rosetta sighed, getting a headache from all of this thinking. She adjusted her green dress that showed her shoulders and went to her knees with bright pink petal-esque accents on the skirt and collar, wiping off some of the dirt that had decided to make its home there.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stay home in my bed." She grumbled. "_But you can't. You have to fight witches"_ Rosetta rolled her eyes as Kyubey hopped onto the stone wall Rosetta was standing on.

"Yes I know that. But do you see any witches? No. Have there been any witches in a month? No." She reminded him. _Was Kyubey a he?_ she thought for a second. _If you want me to be._ Rosetta groaned. "I forgot you could read minds." Kyubey cocked his head. "_I always use telepathic links though_." Rosetta was very close to kicking Kyubey off the wall.

"Look, are you here for an important reason? Or just to mess with me? Because I am about to end my patrol and go home." She snapped, kicking at him with her pink ballet-like slippers. Kyubey jumped over her leg onto the other side of the wall.

"_Well if you must know, there is a barrier nearby."_ He informed her. Rosetta blinked. "...Oh. Well about time." She jumped off the wall, followed by Kyubey. "Lead the way." She followed him throughout the neighborhood, letting him lead her to an alley near the entrance to the main part of town.  
>"I thought this was that blue girl's part of town. What was her name...Mary?" Rosetta frowned, narrowing her eyes at the entrance to the Witch's realm.<p>

"_Mary isn't here anymore. So you need to go beat the witch before someone gets hurt_" Kyubey's news surprised Rosetta. "She's not here? Did she lose to a witch? Shame, she seemed nice." Rosetta mused before pulling her soul gem out of the flower crown on her head. She held it up to the entrance, opening it before walking through, followed by Kyubey. She knew a witch's realm would be weird and the minions could attack at any moment. But she didn't expect this. It looked like a stage, one that would be performed on, but of a much larger size. The curtain was down and Rosetta had a feeling it was for a good reason. She saw a piece of paper flutter by her, catching a name. "_**Myrtha**_". It was written strangely, yet somehow she could read it. She shrugged and approached the stage. Kyubey stayed near the entrance. Rosetta jumped up onto the stage and the curtain suddenly opened. The scenery resembled a graveyard, made out of cardboard. Music began to play and ghostly figures in ballet dresses appeared from the graves, headless. Rosetta backed up a bit as they began to dance. She watched them spin and twirl elegantly. It was so beautiful, she felt inclined to join in.

_"If you do that, you won't stop_" Rosetta froze as an unfamiliar voice appeared in her head. She was about to turn around to see who was there when suddenly music became louder and faster. Rosetta covered her ears, wincing at how loud the music was. She saw the dancers twirling but it was harder to keep track with the music pounding in her head.

"_Right there ShE'S rIgHt ThEr..."_ the thought cut off as Rosetta looked up, eyes wide as she found herself face-to-face with one of the minions. Suddenly, the figure's 'body' began to melt away, revealing the ghostly form, which grew and wrapped itself around Rosetta. Rosetta gasped for breath and fell to her knees, feeling herself suffocate. "_Kyu..bey...help!"_ she tried to think, then realized Kyubey would never help her. This was her own fault. She desperately tried to summon some sort of magic, but all that came was one weak vine that died as soon as it bloomed. Rosetta was beginning to feel light-headed, thinking that this was how she would die. This was the end. She began wondering if it was really worth it; if her wish was worth her dying.

"You are an idiot." Right before she passed out, she suddenly found herself out of the witch's grasp, gasping fresh air into her lungs. She realized she was in someone's arms and glanced up. She saw serious brown eyes under a orange helmet with a single yellow stripe down the middle and long brown hair. The girl wore what resembled a racing uniform that racecar drivers would wear, but in a dress instead of pants and a shirt, and in orange with yellow accents. She had long orange gloves with a yellow stripe on the sides and wore darker orange leggings under the dress with lighter orange boots with tires on the heel. She appeared to be glaring at Rosetta.

"Is this your first time fighting a witch?" She demanded. Rosetta shook her head, gulping. "S-Second. The last one was very easy." The girl snorted and dropped Rosetta rather roughly. Rosetta yelped when she was dropped and scowled at the girl as she rubbed her head.

"Never expect any witches to be the same, kid." The mysterious girl's hand glowed orange and she pulled out what looked like a radar speed gun. "Stay out of the way." She ordered before she was gone. Rosetta blinked, staring at the empty space the girl was just at before realizing she hadn't vanished, she was running at super-speed towards the witch. The other figures danced in front of her but one shot with her gun took them out as she sped towards the witch, who had her body back on. Before Myrtha could melt her body off, the girl skidded to a stop and swung her leg, cutting the witch in half with her kick before shooting the body multiple times. The minions stopped dancing as they, along with the barrier and the witch, began melting. Rosetta stood up and approached the girl as the barrier disappeared. The girl picked up the grief seed left behind the witch, little foot-prints resembling dancing tutorials decorating the seed.

"Tha-" "Take these." Rosetta blinked as the girl pulled out a small bag, dropping the grief seed in it and handing it to her. Rosetta looked inside and her eyes widened when she saw at least a dozen grief seeds.

"Practice your magic. Use those when your Soul Gem starts getting low. Don't expect other magical girls to help you out like I did, got it? I won't rescue your stupid self next time." The girl snapped, putting away her gun. Rosetta scowled.

"I am not stupid!" She began to protest but the girl had already sped away. Rosetta puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot. "Such a rude, nasty girl! How dare she save my life!" She muttered angrily before untransforming, running a hand through her blonde hair. Kyubey was gone already, probably left with that girl. Rosetta sighed and glanced at the bag of grief seeds before turning and heading home.

**End of Chapter 1- Dance of Death. **

**Author note: Italicized= thoughts. Kyubey, along with other magical girls nearby, have telepathic links and can talk in their minds. **

**I'm calling Kyubey a 'he' because it'd get confusing calling it an 'it' after a while.**

**Descriptions of Magical Girls and witches in this chapter:**

**Rosetta Blume: Her blonde hair is let down and more wild, with a pink flower crown in it. She has a green dress that shows her shoulders and goes to her knees with bright pink petal-esque accents on the skirt and collar. She also has ballet-like pink slippers with white stockings to her knees. She can summon plants to take hits for her and use vines to constrain her enemies.**

**?: -** **The Mysterious Racer girl has an orange helmet with a light yellow stripe down the middle and a dress resembling a racing uniform in orange with yellow accents. She has orange gloves up to her elbows with yellow stripes and wears darker orange leggings under the dress with orange boots with yellow stripes and what looks like wheels on the heels. She has super-speed and has a gun that resembles a radar speed gun that can shoot lasers. She can also attack with the wheels on her heel.**

**Mary: Mentioned but not seen. Had a blue theme to her outfit.**

**Myrtha: a witch who loved ballet, her barrier is a stage, with a fake cemetary on it. her minions are ghost-like ballerinas with no head who dance nonstop. All who enter are entranced and wish to dance as well, dancing until they are dead. If they manage to resist, the ghosts vanish and Myrtha herself appears, angry that someone refuses to dance. She resembles her minions and when she dances, they also appear again, making it nearly impossible to tell them apart. Myrhta will then slowly dance her way towards the intruder and if she reaches them, her 'body' sheds and the true form will surround the person, engulfing them in her madness until they suffocate. Her grief seed has footprints resembling dance steps on it.**


	2. Chapter 2- Allies? or Rivals?

**Chapter 2- Allies? Or Rivals?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica**

Rosetta began her training the next day, spending her free time in an abandoned parking lot. She would transform and use her magic, slowly but surely getting better at it. Using the grief seeds the girl gave her whenever she ran low on magic, Rosetta found out the true power Kyubey had unlocked for her. Her vines never wilted, they had sharp thorns on them now. She could even summon small flower-like creatures to attack for her or defend her. Unfortunately, she had to cut her training short when she realized she only had a few grief seeds left.

"_You already look like a stronger magical girl."_ Kyubey commented as Rosetta headed home after her last training session. "You say that to every magical girl Kyubey. Speaking of which, do you know who the one who saved me was?" Rosetta asked, despite knowing what Kyubey would say. "_I don't reveal identities of other magical girls."_ Rosetta mimicked Kyubey as he answered her question.

"Yes yes I know. I was just double-checking." She sighed as she untransformed before entering her estate. "Welcome home Miss Rosetta." Adelbert, the doorman, nodded to her as he opened the door. Rosetta smiled at him. A polite young man, he had a silly mustache that he called 'manly' and refused to shave off.

"Hello Adelbert. Are Mother and Father home yet?" She asked as she headed up the grand stairwell. "Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Blume will not be home tonight. They give their apologies." Adelbert informed her. Rosetta sighed. "Again? That's the third time this week." She muttered.

"Muttering is not becoming of a young lady, Miss Rosetta." Rosetta brightened as she looked up at the voice. "Hello Arthur! I thought today was your day off." The butler, Arthur, chuckled. "I decided it would be better to be here for the young miss. Our duty never ends, am I correct?" He winked at her. Arthur had found out about Rosetta's magic almost immediately after he was hired. He had been watching the security tapes and caught her walking into the estate before she untransformed. Luckily, he erased the tapes and did so whenever something magical happened, purposefully or not.

"Am I right to assume the young lady is going to go straight to bed?" Arthur asked. Rosetta nodded. "I am absolutely exhausted. Do you think we could have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" She walked by him on the way to her room. "I shall tell the chef immediately. Good night, Miss Rosetta." He bowed to her before walking off. Rosetta shut the door to her room and sighed, lying down on her bed.

"Sometimes I miss the days before I wished for a successful flower shop. At least they were home then..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

**Cathair High School**

Rosetta could have gone to private school. She could've been tutored by Arthur. But she had insisted that she went to a 'normal' high school. So every morning she woke up at 4 in the morning, brushed her hair and pulled it into high pigtails with her headband, picked out her dress, stockings, and matching shoes and went to school. Cathair High wasn't the most...impressive of high schools. But it definitely wasn't the worse in the state. Two stories high, a large field for football and soccer with a shed the size of a classroom for the sports equipment, and only about 1000 students, it wasn't bad. Of course, it was small enough where if you were even slightly different you would be treated differently. When Rosetta started at Cathair in the beginning of sophomore year, everyone wanted to be her friend. But when she made it perfectly clear she would not make friends with people who just wanted money, she quickly became the outcast 'snobby' rich girl. Not that she minded that much, everyone at the school was annoying, dirty and unintelligent. But it was pretty lonely. Every day she ate alone at lunch before going to the library to read. If she was lucky, she could avoid Lissa and the 'Lissettes'. Unfortunately, today wasn't the lucky day.

"Look who it is, the 'princess'. Still think you're better than everyone?" Rosetta winced and tried to focus on her food. A perfectly-manicured hand slammed down on the table next to her. "Look at me when I talk to you." Rosetta sighed and looked up at the three girls. Lissa, with her platinum-blonde long hair and pink headband, pretty much ran the school. Class president, 'perfect' to the teachers, she had a big head and big personality to match it. She used to go to a private school, so she usually wears the blazer of it with a pink skirt underneath and matching pink tie. Her two goons were Lydia and Barbie. Lydia was the tough one, short black hair and nose piercings went with her 'cool' style, but she had a bright pink heart hairclip she wore every day to signify her friendship with Lissa. Barbie on the other hand was a complete ditz and 'cute' to everyone, but that just was a cover for her sadistic side. She had dyed her hair bright cotton-candy pink weeks ago and wore pastel colors. She always had her teddy-bear backpack on, even though it never actually held anything of importance.

"What do you want Lissa?" Rosetta asked, wanting this to be over with as soon as possible. Lissa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are we 'bothering' her royal highness?" She taunted. Lydia snorted. "Does the Queen wish for a cup of tea with her lunch?" She mocked in a horrible British accent. For some reason, the girls put 'rich' with 'British', even though Rosetta was German.

"In fact a cup of tea would be delightful. Not that idiots like yourself would even know how to properly brew one. Now if you excuse me, Miss Poltzer wants to show me a new book." Rosetta quickly got up and left the cafeteria before her insult went through their dull heads. She was about to enter the library when she spotted Kyubey walking next to a tall girl with long brown hair wearing capris that were rolled up at the bottom, a white tank top and an orange sweater on top.

"_Why did you help her? Or give her all those grief seeds? Isn't she just more competition?_" Kyubey asked. Rosetta paused, frowning. Did he not realize she was right there? Or maybe he knew it...

"_I didn't need all those seeds. And excuse me for not wanting to see another magical girl die in front of me. Especially one so unexperienced..._" the girl suddenly looked up and saw Rosetta watching her and briskly turned around, prepared to walk the other way but Rosetta ran over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"W-wait!" _Are you a magical girl?_ Feeling the girl stiffen was all the answer Rosetta needed. The older girl pulled away, scowling. "Listen kid, leave me alone." She snapped. Rosetta scowled. "Why are you so rude!? I did what you asked! Why don't we just team u-" "NO" The girl suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of the few students in the hall. The girl ignored the other students and grabbed Rosetta by the shoulder roughly. "_Listen kid, I don't work with others. That save was a one-time thing and don't expect it to happen again." _The girl shoved her slightly and stormed off. Rosetta rubbed her shoulder, puffing up her cheeks. "Rude. Well I don't need to work with a girl like her anyways!" She huffed, folding her arms before walking into the library, ignoring the stares.

**End of Chapter 2- Allies? Or Rivals?**

**Not too much action going on this chapter. A bit more background on Rosetta and a little more information on the mystery girl. **


	3. Chapter 3- A Misfortunate Discovery

**Chapter 3- A Misfortunate Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica**

The first thing Rosetta did when she got home was get online to the school's database. They had virtually uploaded yearbooks from the past so she was bound to find out the name of the girl there. Rosetta thought for a bit. The girl couldn't of been a senior the last year since she was still at Cathair High, but she wasn't a freshman either. She looked like a junior or sophomore, but Rosetta never saw her at any of the Sophomore events so she must be a junior this year. Rosetta opened up the yearbook from the previous year and skipped to the juniors, searching for the girl. Luckily, she was in the beginning of the yearbook. Rosetta nearly skipped over her on accident, not used to seeing a smile on the girl's face.

"Casey Carro...that name sounds familiar." Rosetta mused. She went to the index in the back and saw that Casey was in more than one page of the yearbook. The other page she was on was for the 'Best Friends' page. She was standing next to a slightly-shorter girl with bright red hair. "Casey Carro and Missy Fortuna spent their summer having a blast at the go-karts!" Rosetta read. That was about all the information the yearbook held. Rosetta sighed and closed out of the school website.

"Hmmm...I suppose an internet search wouldn't hurt." She opened Google and typed in 'Casey Carro'. Instantly several pages for different car races from the past popped up. "Casey Carro speeds into first!" "Carro Jr. shows just as much skill as her father!" "New Racer brings Fresh Air to the Cathair Speedway!" Rosetta frowned. She knew that magical girls' powers and outfits were usually related to their wishes. _Did this girl wish to become a great racecar driver like her father? Wasn't that cheating? _Rosetta wondered as she kept scrolling. Suddenly, she found an article that was not about racing.

"High School girl found dead." Her eyes widened as she clicked on the news article from the year before. "Young junior Missy Fortuna was found dead this morning. The cause of death is unknown. She was known to be best friends with up-and-coming racecar driver Casey Carro, daughter of Otto Carro. Cathair High School will be closed for a week for mourning and there will be a public funeral for the girl." Rosetta stopped reading. _Her best friend died...no wonder she is so cold_. She closed out of the internet and shut off her computer. That was enough research for one day. She paced around her room thinking.

"Obviously Casey has been a magical girl for some time otherwise she wouldn't of had so many grief seeds. Plus those racing articles went back before that girl's death... and nobody knows how she died...Maybe it was a witch. And that's why she saved me, since she didn't want to see another girl get killed by a witch." Rosetta thought. "That must be it... I should apologize to her. I had no idea what she'd been through." She decided. Rosetta hurried out of her room, sliding down the banister on the stairwell.

"Miss Rosetta a young lady shouldn't slide down the banister!" Arthur called as she ran out the door. "Sorry Arthur!" She shouted back before transforming and jumping over the wall surrounding the estate. It was a little early to be on patrol, but she didn't care. She had to find Casey.

"Casey, you heading off to the library again?" Casey paused at the door as her mother called from the kitchen. "Yeah, got a project." She hated lying to her mom every day but she couldn't really tell her what she was actually doing.

"Okay well don't work too hard. I don't want you getting too tired." Karen Carro was always worrying about her daughter. "I won't." Casey opened the door, running into her father. "Hey champ! You ready for practice tomorrow?" Otto Carro grinned. Casey gave him a little smile. "Of course Dad. The Cathair Youth Race is coming up. I need to get ready." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She made sure she was out of sight before transforming. Kyubey hopped out of her bag.

"_Are you actually going to the library today?_" He asked. Casey rolled her eyes. "Do I ever?" She didn't like Kyubey. She knew that his cuter outer appearance hid the demon inside. But Kyubey apparently liked her. Or at least liked to bother her when she went on patrol.

"_Where are we patrolling today Casey?_" Casey stopped walking and turned to Kyubey, glaring at him before punting him as hard as she could. "WE aren't going anywhere. I told you to stay the fuck away from me." She snapped, storming off. Of course, Kyubey caught up in no time, as usual. "_You don't really mean that. Just because of what happened to your fri-_" He paused when Casey shot him in the face with her gun. "Don't. Even. Mention. Her." She growled, stalking towards him and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "_You can't kill me. You know that."_ Kyubey blinked at her, a hole through one eye. Casey shoved the gun at his face. "No but I can shoot you into little pieces so it takes long enough for you to get pulled back together so I can find a barrier to shove you int-" "Casey!" Casey paused when she heard someone call her name. "W-What are you doing to Kyubey!?" She groaned when she realized who it was. That blonde brat who nearly got herself killed. "_Rosetta! You have good timing."_ Kyubey wiggled out of Casey's grasp and scampered to Rosetta's feet. Casey turned, glaring at the girl.

"What do you want this time?" She snapped. Rosetta bit her lip, reaching down to pick up Kyubey just in case she needed to run. "I just...wanted to apologize...I get why you work alone now. Since your friend die-" Rosetta cut off with a squeak when Casey shot the wall next to her head. "Don't even mention her. You don't deserve to mention her. You don't even know anything! You are just a stupid girl who made a wish who didn't deserve it! What'd you wish for, more shoes?" Casey snapped. Rosetta twitched. "I wished for my mother to have a successful garden shop! That was her dream! That was how we became rich. Not by cheating our way through stupid car races!" She snapped. Casey scowled and stalked towards Rosetta, who didn't back down. "You don't know anything." Casey repeated, the two girls glaring at each other.

"_Um girls...?"_ "WHAT?!" Both girls snapped, turning their glares to Kyubey. "_You might want to look around."_ They blinked and looked around them. They weren't on the side road anymore. Instead they were in a garden with statues of couples with their hearts missing and little Cupids flying around.

"Shit." Casey swore as Rosetta's eyes went wide. "We were so busy arguing...we didn't even see the barrier forming." Rosetta murmured, tightening her grip on Kyubey.

**End of Chapter 3- A Misfortunate Discovery**

**Finally the myserious girl is named! But the two are trapped in a witch's barrier!**

**Casey Carro-17 **

**Missy Fortuna- Casey Carro's best friend; died at 16**

**Karen Carro- Casey's mom. Very protective and worries about her daughter a lot.**

**Otto Carro- Casey's dad. A Famous racecar driver, he wants his daughter to follow in his footsteps.**


	4. Chapter 4- Battle of Love and Death

**Chapter 4- Battle of Love and Death**

Casey whipped around, glaring at Kyubey. "Why didn't you warn us earlier?! You didn't even say anything about a witch nearby!" She snapped. Kyubey cocked his head. _"You didn't ask if there was any witches close._" He reminded her. She groaned and threw her hands in the air. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION!" Rosetta looked around nervously.

"Shut up! Do you want the minions to start attacking!?" She hissed. Casey blinked, realizing the cupids had stopped flying around and were watching them. "Let's just find this stupid witch and get out of here." She muttered, walking off towards a chapel. "Where are you even going?" Rosetta asked, cocking her head like Kyubey. Casey resisted the urge to shout at her. "The Chapel. It's the perfect place for a witch to hide." She said as if she was talking to a child. Rosetta scowled. "I'm not five. It was just a question." She went to follow her but froze when an arrow suddenly whizzed by her head. Casey cursed and backed up as some of the Cupid lookalikes began shooting at them.

"W-What are they doing!?" Rosetta shrieked, dodging more arrows. "Protecting their mistress." Casey said coolly as she started shooting back at the minions. "Now, are you going to stand there until you get skewered or actually do something, princess?" Rosetta narrowed her eyes and set down Kyubey. "I'll show you 'something', brat." Rosetta raised her hand and summoned some of her plant minions. "Attack!" She ordered. The plants instantly jumped onto the cupids, sending their roots to the ground and holding the cupids in place as Casey shot them out of the air. Unfortunately, the cupids learned quickly and began flying higher, out of range of Rosetta's plants.

"We gotta get inside that Chapel! It's the only place with cover from these freaks!" Casey shouted, ducking under a volley of arrows. Rosetta nodded and grabbed Kyubey before Casey picked her up bridal style and ran for the chapel as fast as she could. She kicked open the door and dropped Rosetta (rather roughly, again) before shutting the door and throwing the bar over it.

"There. That'll keep them out." Casey wiped her hands off, turning to Rosetta, who hadn't gotten up. "What? You get hit somewhere?" Rosetta shook her head and just pointed at the front of the chapel. "I think...that's the witch." She said quietly, her voice quivering. Casey followed her point and narrowed her eyes. At the front of the chapel was a large figure in a bridal dress and veil, covering her face completely. It looked like there were cobwebs on top of the dress and veil and the 'bride' was sobbing. There were also spider webs all over the chapel. The organ in the back was playing by itself, repeating the bridal march nonstop.

"Who'd want to get married in a dump like this?" Casey muttered. The music suddenly stopped and the figure suddenly straightened, the crying stopping. Rosetta gulped. "I-I think she wanted to." She whispered, standing up as the witch turned towards them. There was a moment of silence before the witch screeched, the veil blowing off her face, revealing a skull. The scream was so powerful, it shoved Casey and Rosetta against the wall of the chapel. Kyubey was blown away, rolling under the pews. The witch threw the bouquet she was holding and screamed again. Her dress looked like it was squirming. Then, Rosetta realized it WAS squirming. And hissing. The witch's dress suddenly flew up, revealing large snakes underneath. But it didn't seem to notice Rosetta. It was focused on Casey, who was glaring at her.

"_It says on this book under here that the witch is Desdemona"_ Kyubey noted from under a pew. "Gee thanks Kyubey. We couldn't of defeated her without that vital information." Casey rolled her eyes as she aimed her gun. The witch charged as Casey shot, but jerked out of the way at the last second, her snakes' jaws open and aiming right for her.

"MOVE!" Rosetta grabbed Casey's arm and yanked her out of the way, the witch crashing through the door of the chapel. "There goes our cover." Casey quickly stood up again and pulled Rosetta out of the now-collapsing chapel, Kyubey scampering behind them.

"She's fast. And those snakes do not look friendly. We'll have to do the same thing with her as with the Cupids, got it?" Casey glanced at Rosetta, who nodded. "O-Okay!" She summoned her plants again. They charged at the witch, but the snakes ate them before they could grab her. Rosetta swore and narrowed her eyes, focusing. She held out her arm as the witch screeched again, using smaller vines to hold herself in place as a thicker one with thorns whipped out from her hand and wrapped itself around the witch's torso.

"I can't hold her for long." Rosetta warned. Casey nodded and took off. The Cupids realized their mistress was in danger and began shooting at Casey, who dodged them, nearly tripping over some. Desdemona's snakes lunged at her but Casey skidded under them, kicking straight through one of them and wincing when the snake vaporized, splashing strange black liquid on her leg and burning it. She aimed the gun straight at Desdemona's head and shot it clean off. But the witch didn't stop. She finally broke through the vine, grabbing it and using it to pull Rosetta closer.

"T-The heart! Shoot the heart!" Rosetta struggled in her tug-of-war against Desdemona. Casey didn't hesitate and shot at the heart. The witch froze and screeched one last time before it began to fall apart, turning to dust. The barrier began to shatter and Casey stood up, leaning against the alley wall as it appeared for support. Rosetta ran over, worried.

"Are you okay!?" She saw the burn on Casey's leg. "Oh. Here, come home with me. My butler can treat it." Casey raised an eyebrow. "Do you want your family to see it?" Rosetta added before she could protest. Casey was quiet. "...fine." Rosetta grinned and helped Casey get adjusted so they could walk adequately.

"I wonder why this witch didn't drop a grief seed." Rosetta wondered as they started heading towards her house. "_Sometimes they don't. It's just unfortunate when that happens. But you guys didn't seem to use too much magic._" Kyubey pointed out, trotting alongside them. "That was because we worked together. Two magical girls together will use less than one by herself." Casey explained. "Two truly is better than one in this case." Rosetta noted. Casey nodded. "...there are exceptions. By the way, how did you know to hit the witch in the heart? Doesn't seem like something a rookie like you could figure out." Rosetta pouted. "Oy! I can notice things too! Like the fact that all the statues had no heart. And the witch was a bride who was left alone at the altar. So obviously she had a broken heart, so it should be weak." Rosetta explained.

"I suppose not all blondes are dumb." Rosetta was about to drop Casey when she caught the rare smile. She smiled back. "Not all of us..." The two girls exchanged looks before bursting into laughter as they walked back to the Blume Estate.

**End of Chapter 4- Battle of Love and Death.**

**Friendship can be so nice. But it can also be very bittersweet. That's a good word to describe it, isn't it? Bittersweet.**

**Witch BIO**

**Desdemona: **a witch who was betrayed by the one she loved, her barrier is full of hearts and statues of lovers with the area where their heart should be missing or broken. The witch's minions resembled Cupid, shooting at intruders with their sharp arrows. The witch herself is in the church chapel, waiting for her 'prince'. Wearing what resembles a wedding dress, her head is a skull and her veil is cobwebs. When she sees another female, she believes they are there to steal her husband and attacks, revealing snake-like creatures from under her dress that attack.


	5. Chapter 5- Wishes and Secrets

**Chapter 5- Wishes and Secrets**

Rosetta spun around in her computer chair. She had let Casey lie down on her bed so that she could rest. Arthur had put cream on the burn and wrapped it well, not asking any questions.

"So is Arthur your dad or grandpa or what?" Casey asked, sitting up. Rosetta chuckled. "I wish he was my grandfather. No he's our butler. The very first staff we hired." She explained. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Butler. Huh. You really are a princess." Rosetta frowned. She had thought they were starting to become friends but now she wasn't sure.

"Anyways. I know you said you worked alone and whatever, but you and I both know that it is easier to take down witches with more than one magical girl together. Not to mention, it uses less magic and so we can take down more without worrying about our Soul Gem darkening. So I was thinking that we could work together. Like business partners in a way." Rosetta began. Casey scowled but before she could argue, Rosetta held up her hand.

"Like. Business. Partners. Come on, you aren't a stupid girl, you saw how well my magic worked with yours. We won't become emotionally attached and will be responsible solely for ourselves. Lone wolves need help too sometimes." Rosetta pointed out. Casey sighed.

"...Fine. I guess we can do that. But don't expect a babysitter." She agreed. Rosetta brightened. "Good! Now, for step 2..." She picked up her cell phone and tossed it to Casey, who barely caught it. "What is this for..?" "Call home. You will be spending the night at my house. I'll let you borrow pajamas. No arguing, unless you want to explain to your parents how you got that burn." Rosetta ordered. Casey was about to protest but realized she had a point and reluctantly dialed the phone number.

"_Hello?_" "Hi Mom, it's me Casey. Hey sorry this is last minute but is it okay if I spend the night at a friend's house?" There was an awkward silence. "_Spend...the night? Of course sweetie! It's so nice to hear that you are opening up again!"_ Casey tuned out her mother's rants for a few minutes, holding the phone away from her ear. "Yes...yes... MOM." "_Oh right! Okay well have fun and don't stay up too late! You have racing practice tomorrow!"_ Casey sighed. "I know Mom. Love you." "_Love you too"_Casey hung up and set the phone down. She glanced up and caught Rosetta watching her, looking upset.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Rosetta blinked. "O-Oh! Nothing! It's just...I wish I could talk to my mother like that..." She said softly. Casey frowned. "Why can't you?" Rosetta snorted. "She's so busy. She won't answer the phone unless it's for business." She sighed, spinning on her chair again.

"Didn't you wish for this though? A rich life?" Casey asked. Rosetta shook her head. "Nope. I wished... well see my mother's dream was to spread her love for flowers to the world. She had a way with flowers, she practically had a whole language for them. Each flower represents a different feeling or meaning. She would make bouquets meaning different things. 'Shy love', 'mourning', even 'stress'." Rosetta chuckled a bit. "Of course, very few people actually bought them. We were so poor, but she never gave up. That's when I met Kyubey...

_**Hamburg, Germany- 6 months ago**_

_"Father, why is Mother crying?" Rosetta asked, confused. "Don't worry, Princess." Her father patted her head and led her mother inside of their little house. The business man had just left with a suitcase and her parents were very upset. Rosetta stood alone for a bit before going into her garden. She walked along the flowers that brought her mother so much happiness. _

_"_Do you want to make her feel better?"_ Rosetta turned. She saw a weird cat-like creature walking along the roses. "Who are you? And how are you talking?! Cats don't talk." Rosetta put her hands on her hips. _"I am Kyubey. And I can make any wish come true." _The creature replied. Rosetta frowned. "That's impossible. you can't make ANY wish come true." Kyubey cocked his head._

"But I have. Terminal illnesses cured, pets brought back to life, injuries healed, any miracle really." _Rosetta's eyes widened. "R-Really? But...what's the catch?" She knew things like this didn't happen without a price. Kyubey's eyes looked like they flashed._

_"_You just have to become a magical girl and fight witches to defend humanity." _Rosetta blinked. "Like those cartoons on the TV?" Kyubey nodded. "_Yup! So, you up for it?" _Rosetta glanced towards her house, where she knew her parents were upset._

_"I wish...that my mother could spread her love of flowers to the world!"_

**Blume Estate- Present**

"And now my family is rich, my parents are too busy with appointments and business to ever come home, and we moved to Cathair." Rosetta finished. Casey frowned. "So all Kyubey had to do was say he could grant a wish and all you would have to do is fight witches and you were hooked in?" She raised an eyebrow. Rosetta felt her cheeks warm up. "W-Well it wasn't a wish for myself! It was for my family! What about you, what did you wish for? How did you get reeled into this?" She shot back. Casey sighed.

"My dad...he's a professional racecar driver, right? One of the best in the world. And all he wanted was a child to follow in his footsteps. He met my mom, and then I came around. I was the only child for 10 years, so he began training me. In the beginning, I loved it. The wind in my hair as we sped around the track was amazing. But... I was just in the passenger seat then. When I was 14 and learning how to drive for real...I was terrified. I'd get sweaty and if anyone made a loud noise I'd start crying. I failed my first driving test. You could imagine my father's disappointment. The magazines went crazy. 'Otto Carro's daughter failed driver's test!' He became the laughingstock of the racing industry. All because of me." Casey began. Rosetta felt bad for her.

"So then what..? Kyubey came and you wished to become a great racer like your dad?" Casey shook her head. "No way. That'd be cheating. Nothing is worse than a cheater and a liar. I wished for confidence in my driving. I had the skill for it, I just didn't have the mind for it. So I could get behind the wheel without panicking. I trained myself, I practiced myself. THAT is how I became a great racer. Not because of a wish." Casey said firmly.

Rosetta nodded. "That's...really noble. Most people would just wish to become a great racer and leave it there." Casey chuckled. "I'm not most people. I'm a Carro."

**End of Chapter 5- Wishes and Secrets**

**I wonder if anyone even reads this...**


	6. Chapter 6- Race against Time

**Chapter 6- Race against Time**

Rosetta and Casey began working together from then on. Every night, the two girls would meet up in a certain alley that was halfway between their houses and patrol, eventually coming back to that spot and splitting up the grief seeds if it was needed. They tried to stick to their agreement of only watching out for each other, but the occasional vine would pull Casey out of the way of an attack or Rosetta would suddenly find her enemy with a bullet in its head. But neither girl acknowledged their actions. They were determined to not grow attached to each other in case one would end up dead. One night, they had found two witches and defeated them both, only getting one grief seed. They went to their meeting spot and untransformed.

"We used a bit too much magic this time. I think we need to use this one." Rosetta pulled out her green soul gem. Casey nodded and held out the grief seed. Rosetta was about to grab it when suddenly a cold, icey wind started blowing. The grief seed flew out of Casey's hand. Rosetta cried out, reaching for the grief seed but her cry was cut off halfway through. Casey turned to look at her partner and her eyes widened. Rosetta was incased in ice, her soul gem lying on the ground next to her.

"R-Rosetta!" Casey turned in the direction the grief seed flew off in. "Who's there?!" She transformed again, pulling out her gun. But another wind, much stronger, slammed her back against the far wall of the alley. Casey groaned and slowly stood up. She saw a figure walking out of the shadows. A familiar girl with long, light blonde hair under a white fur hat and a light pink winter coat with white mittens and white-and-pink striped leggings underneath with white boots. The girl gave her signature, evil smirk.

"Well well, if it isn't the princess and Racey Casey..." Lissa glanced at Rosetta's ice block and reached down, picking up her Soul Gem.

"Don't touch that!" Casey growled, dashing forward. Lissa simply raised her hand and Casey found her legs frozen to the ground. "Now now, we don't want to do anything rash, now do we? It would be so unfortunate if I went to defend myself and this pretty little gem got broken in the process..." Lissa mused, grinning evilly.

"What do you want Lissa?" Casey clenched her fists. Lissa pulled out the Grief Seed that she had taken from Casey and Rosetta. "These. I would find more of these myself, but I don't like doing hard work. You like races, Racey Casey, don't you? So let's have a race. You have 2 hours to get me 15 Grief Seeds." Lissa decided, Casey's eyes widening.

"15?! In 2 hours!? There's no way I can get that many!" She protested. Lissa thought for a bit. "Hmmm...I suppose a wimp like you couldn't get that many. Okay then, I'll lower it to..." Lissa suddenly gave Casey an evil look. "7. I know how much you _love_ that number." Casey scowled but didn't protest.

"Oh, and if you aren't back in time, consider this gem broken. Or if you come back with not enough." Lissa waved her hand and the ice melted from Casey's legs. "Get going, Racey Casey." Lissa grinned. Casey shot one last glance to Rosetta before taking off. She was trying not to use too much magic, but she had to go quick.

_'I have 5 at home... I'm sure Rosetta must have at least 2 at her place. But our houses are at least 30 minutes apart, plus the 10 minute run from here to my place. Not to mention the search in her room and mine...'_ Casey began calculating as she ran. '_Plus Lissa could just be lying...'_ She realized. She shook that thought out of her head as she jumped onto the balcony outside her window. She snuck into her room, going immediately to her dresser and opening it silently, removing the false bottom and pulling out the small box of Grief Seeds before returning the dresser to how it was and dashing out the window, leaving it open. She started running again. She found Kyubey outside of Rosetta's window.

"_I thought you two were just business partners...why are you doing this for her?"_ He asked as she began climbing the vines outside Rosetta's window to get to her room. She ignored him and broke into the room. She had no idea where Rosetta would hide her grief seeds.

"_I mean, if you just let Lissa break the Soul Gem then you'd have all the seeds for yourse-" _"SHUT UP." Casey finally snapped, glaring at Kyubey. "I'm NOT going to abandon Missy!" "_Who said anything about Missy?"_ Casey froze at Kyubey's comment as the Incubator jumped onto Rosetta's bed. "...I meant Rosetta." She mumbled. Suddenly, light washed into the room and Casey spun towards the open door. Rosetta's butler, Arthur, stood in the doorway, holding a small box.

"I believe these are what you are looking for. The Young Miss keeps these in the Meat Freezer so that they do not hatch again." Arthur offered the box. Casey hesitantly approached and opened the box. When she saw the Grief Seeds she needed, she took the box.

"How did you know what I was looking for?" She asked, suspicious. Arthur chuckled. "I would not be a good butler if I did not know about my mistress' problems. I saw you break in and assumed you were looking for these. The young miss requested that if you ever came here without her to give you these." He explained. Casey frowned.

"Why would she do that...?" Casey was confused. Arthur's eyes twinkled. "She sees you as more than just a business partner. She won't admit it though. Now, I believe you have a place to be?" Arthur reminded her. Casey blinked. "Rosetta!" She dashed past Arthur, sliding down the banister and running out the door that Adelbert held open. "Why do they always do that?" Arthur grumbled, wiping down the bannister.

Casey went as fast as she could back to where Lissa was waiting. She was still there, along with a still-frozen Rosetta and her (thankfully) still intact soul gem. Casey slid over the boxes of grief seeds.

"Here. Grief Seeds." Lissa opened the box and frowned. "Oh...You appear to be short. I believe I said 15." Casey scowled. "Don't play this game with me! You said 7." She snapped. Lissa clucked her tongue. "Mmm did I? I recall I said 15. And I also remember saying if you didn't bring me enough, that something bad might happen to the Princess' Soul Gem..." She tightened her grip on the Soul Gem, frost starting to appear on the bottom.

"You were never planning on letting her go." Casey spat, secretly pulling out her gun. Lissa laughed. "Oh look at you, finally catching on! How are you a great racecar driver if you're so slow?!" She taunted. "Now, once I deal with this Soul Gem, I'll get rid of yours too! Then this entire section of town will be mi-" Casey cut her off with a shot to the arm. Lissa yelped and the Soul Gem flew into the air. Casey dove for it, managing to catch it before it hit the ground, holding it protectively. "I got you Rosetta." She murmured.

"You little..." Lissa growled but Casey was up first and held her gun against Lissa's forehead. "Unfreeze Rosetta. Now." She growled. Lissa paled and held up her hand. The ice melted around Rosetta, who collapsed into a shivering heap on the ground. "Now, you are going to leave. And you will never bother us again!" Casey snarled. Lissa scowled and suddenly kneed Casey in the stomach, grabbing the boxes of grief seeds before disappearing in a whirlwind of snow. Casey quickly knelt next to Rosetta.

"Rosetta! Are you okay?!" She asked, worried. Rosetta sat up a little, still shivering. "Y-Yeah...b-but...i thought we w-weren't g-going to h-help each other out like t-that..." She pointed out, teeth chattering. Casey sighed as she pressed Rosetta's Soul Gem into her palm, closing her hand around it.

"I suppose...I wanted to be more than business partners too..." She admitted. Rosetta was quiet as she shrunk her Soul Gem and suddenly threw her arms around Casey, hugging her tight as she started crying. "R-Rosetta?" She asked, concerned. Rosetta just kept crying. Casey chuckled a bit and held her back, softly patting her head.

"Hey...it's okay...everything's fine now. We can get more Grief Seeds. And we'll show Lissa that nobody messes with us, okay?" Casey said softly. Rosetta nodded and wiped her eyes. "C-Can we just go home now? I want a warm bath..." Casey chuckled and picked the girl up. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Lissa stood on top of the roof as she watched the two leave, holding the boxes tighter. "_You could've just broken the Soul Gem ya know. But you gave Casey a chance. That's unlike you." _Kyubey commented as he sat next to her. Lissa chuckled. "That's no fun Kyubey. Our game has just started. It's no fun if there's only 1 player..."

**End of Chapter 6- Race against Time**

**New Magical Girls in this Chapter:**

**Lissa Heims- 16- **Lissa has a white fur hat and a light pink winter coat with white mittens and white-and-pink striped leggings underneath with white boots. Her hair gets longer, going to her knees. She has ice powers. Her soul gem is white with a snowflake on top.


	7. Chapter 7- Firey Friendship?

**I got distracted.**

**Chapter 7- Firey Friendship?**

Rosetta started going out of her way to avoid Lissa. Even though Lissa was a junior while Rosetta was a sophomore and Casey was a senior, she still had to be careful during passing period and lunch to avoid her and her crew. Lissa would smirk at her from across a crowded hall and Rosetta would take off running. She had started using Kyubey's telepathy to taunt them but Casey quickly put a stop to that. Eventually Rosetta got so good at avoiding Lissa, she had nearly forgotten about Lydia and Barbie. She quickly remembered them on the one day Casey couldn't eat lunch with her in the cafeteria when the two cornered her at her empty lunch table.

"Hey Princess, Lissa wants to talk to you." Lydia folded her arms. Rosetta turned back to her food. "Well I don't want to talk to her." She finished her meal quickly and stood up to go to the library, but Barbie slung an arm around her, pulling her in tight.  
>"Ya know, I think she really does want to talk to Lissa! I mean, who wouldn't? Lissa is like, the best." She smiled brightly but her eyes were cold. Before Rosetta could do anything, the two girls were leading her out of the cafeteria and to the courtyard.<p>

_Why is it the one day Casey isn't here this happens!?_ Rosetta thought. She spotted Kyubey nearby but he couldn't help her. Not to mention Casey was in a middle of her SAT and couldn't leave. Lydia and Barbie led Rosetta behind the school, where Lissa was waiting with a smirk. She waved her hand and the other two left them alone. Rosetta clenched her fists.

"W-What do you want Lissa?" She asked, hating herself for stuttering. Lissa chuckled and took a step towards her. "Relax Princess. Or should I call you, Ice Queen?" She laughed as Rosetta felt her face flush. Lissa's laugh cut off when the girls heard footsteps. One of the teachers walked by and paused when he saw them.

"You girls don't have class do you?" He asked sternly. Lissa flipped her hair and shot him her charming smile. "Of course not Mr. Walters! We wouldn't dream of skipping! It's lunchtime, right Rosetta?" Lissa gave her a look and Rosetta could feel the ice on her foot. "Y-Yeah Mr. Walters. Lissa was...going to help me with homework and the lunchroom was too noisy." She lied. Mr. Walters nodded and continued on.

"Good girl!" Lissa walked over and patted Rosetta's head, the ice feeling disappearing. "Y-You shouldn't use magic like that... It's-" "It's supposed to be for good and fighting witches blah blah blah. I have plenty of Grief Seeds so what's wrong for using it for a little fun?" Lissa cut Rosetta's warning off.

"Now...what DID I want to talk to the Icicle about?" She mused, pretending to think. "Oh riiiiiight! I needed Rosetta to pay back a favor~" Rosetta scowled. "I don't owe you any favor!" She snapped. Lissa spun on her heel towards her and took a few steps forward. Rosetta backed up and hit the wall.

"Oh but you do. I could've totally killed you and Racey Casey both pretty easily you know? But I didn't. So you owe me a favor. Unless you want a round 2." Lissa grabbed Rosetta's wrist, where her Soul Gem was hidden under her sleeve. Rosetta paled and squirmed.

"L-Let go of me Lissa!" She kicked out, forcing Lissa to let go. The older girl scowled for a slight second before grinning evilly. "Oh that was the wrong move." She held up her hand and Rosetta squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey! Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size?!" A strong southern accent called out. Rosetta opened her eyes and Lissa turned to the voice. A short girl with dark skin and black braids had her hands on her hips. She had a red plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, skinny jeans and cowboy boots on. She couldn't of been more than a freshman.

"Excuse me?" Lissa took a step towards her but the girl smirked. "Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want me yellin' for a teacher now would ya?" She pointed towards the athletic shed. Lissa and Rosetta looked over and saw a whole group of teachers crowded around it. Lissa scowled. "We aren't done here." She stormed off, pushing over the few students who were dumb enough not to move out of her way.

"Thank you um..." The girl chuckled at Rosetta's pause. "The name's Marcelina. Marcelina Pyrrha. Age 13, Freshman, etc etc." She bowed jokingly. "Thank you Marcelina. My name is-" "Rosetta right? And your friend is Casey?" Marcelina grinned at Rosetta's shocked look. "Don't be so surprised~. That's what that girl was callin' ya the other night! Your friend is super cool! Like the Flash!" Rosetta's eyes widened as the girl went on about superheroes.

"W-What...?" _Is she talking about Magical Girls?_ "Yes I am!" Rosetta jumped when Marcelina answered her thought. "I can hear that too ya know! That's how I found out you were out here! I figured your friend wasn't here otherwise you wouldn't be freaking out so much." Marcelina paused as another teacher walked by.

"Shouldn't you girls be in class?" He asked. Marcelina shook her head. "No sir Mr. Reed! Rosetta here was showin' me around the school!" She grinned, but it looked forced. The teacher made a grunting noise and walked off. Marcelina's grin fell.

"Well...that ain't good." She muttered. Rosetta cocked her head. "What isn't?" She asked, confused. Marcelina folded her arms. "Mr. Reed is the Chemistry teacher for freshman. Someone who could definitely know how to blow somethin' up." She explained. Rosetta frowned.

"But he's a teacher, he knows better than to do that." She pointed out. Marcelina shook her head. "Not with that mark on his neck." She looked back towards the group of teachers by the athletic shed. Rosetta followed her look and her eyes widened.

"Big group of teachers considerin' there's still classes goin'...Not to mention the mark on Mr. Reed's neck. I saw some on the gym teachers today too when I walked by them. Looks like we got a witch here." Marcelina started walking towards the shed but Rosetta grabbed her arm.

"What!? Are you crazy!? We can't stop all of them!" She hissed. Marcelina pulled away. "Do you WANT our school to be blown up!? Or worse, absorbed into the witch barrier!? Everyone would die!" She pointed out. Rosetta bit her lip.

"ROSETTA!" Both girls turned to the new voice. Casey was running towards them, slightly out of breath. "Casey! What about your SAT?!" Casey waved her off. "I finished early and booked it. You okay!? I heard the thoughts and I-who is this?" Casey just now noticed the other girl.

"This is Marcelina. She saved me." Marcelina waved when Rosetta said her name. Casey nodded at her. "Thanks kid." Marcelina pouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm 13!" Rosetta's eyes widened.

"What!? That's so young...What the hell is Kyubey thinking?!" Casey frowned at Rosetta's words. "Kyubey? Wait are you telling me this kid is a magical girl!?" She looked back at Marcelina, studying her.

"Hey! I am a darn good Magical Girl too! I was the only one in my hometown for a while 'til I move here!" Marcelina folded her arms. "Besides, don't we got a bigger problem? Like the witch?" Casey froze.

"Wait wait wait WHAT?! What witch!?" Casey snapped. Rosetta pointed towards the shed. "Marcelina says she saw a witch's kiss on some teachers, including a chemistry teacher who walked by, and figures there's a witch over there trying to blow up the school." She explained. Casey frowned.

"Well...We should check it out. You should stay here though kid. This could be dangerous." Marcelina pouted. "What!? I'm the one who figured it out! I should go with you guys to defeat it! Like the Three Muskteers!" Casey glared at Marcelina before walking towards the shed. Rosetta put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Please don't follow us. You should stay here in case the barrier absorbs the school and other kids need help." She suggested. Marcelina seemed upset but didn't argue as Rosetta followed Casey.

"Why didn't you want her to help us?" She hissed once she was far enough away. Casey shook her head. "That kid would hold us back. Plus I don't want to have to look out for her and you." Rosetta puffed up her cheeks. "Hey! You don't have to look out for me as much anymore!" Casey shook her head, chuckling a bit. They snuck around the back of the shed and Casey gave Rosetta a boost up to the window. She peeked in and her eyes widened.

"It looks like the chemistry teachers are setting something up! They really are going to blow the school up!" She looked around for the grief seed. "I don't see i-"

"It's over here, morons." Casey yelped in surprise and Rosetta fell off, falling on top of Casey. Their heads whipped over to Marcelina, who was leaning against the side of the shed.

"W-Wha- I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Casey snapped. Marcelina rolled her eyes. "As if I'd let you guys have all the fun! The seed is right here." Marcelina pulled out her Soul Gem, a bright red one with a flame on top. Casey and Rosetta scrambled to untangle themselves as Marcelina opened the barrier and strolled in.

"H-Hey kid!" "Marcelina wait!" The girls exchanged looks before running in after her.

**End of Chapter 7- Firey Friendship?**  
><strong>Magical Girl BIO:<strong>

**Marcelina Pyrrha-13- **She has dark skin and has black braids, wearing a red-and-black plaid flannel shirt over a black tank-top and skinny jeans and cowboy boots and round-rimmed red glasses. She is perky and optimistic. She contracted with Kyubey in Texas. She can act childish sometimes (getting a stronger accent when she is upset) but can also be very mature


	8. Chapter 8- Time for Finals

**I'll put a little AN right here: All of these characters are my OCs (witches too) except Kyubey and there will be one witch near the end from the anime/manga. I never accepted any OCs (the idea never crossed my mind actually) and if you WANT to submit some then go for it. I need a few more magical girls for a later chapter and I'm out of ideas anyways. but PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS MADOKA MAGICA and it is likely your OC will not survive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica**

**Chapter 8- Time for Finals.**

"Where is that kid?" Casey growled as she transformed. Rosetta sighed before transforming as well.

"She is so reckless. Who would just walk into a barrier without taking caution first?" She muttered, looking around. There was no sign of the younger girl who had entered the labryinth first. Speaking of which...

"Why does it look like we are just in school?" Rosetta blinked, confused. The labryinth was a spitting image of their school, except the students and staff were shadowy figures instead.

"Who knows. Let's just find this witch before Marcelina does and ends up getting killed." Casey pulled out her gun and began walking cautiously, checking the window to every classroom. Rosetta followed, a bit worried.

"I hope she's okay. These shadows don't look like they're going to attack us, but who knows what else lies ahead." She bit her lip as she stepped to the side to let one of the shadows pass her.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Both girls jumped as Marcelina appeared out of nowhere. She had a red cowgirl hat and her glasses were gone. Her braids got longer and she had a black jean jumper skirt with red shirt underneath that didn't cover her shoulders and a red skirt with red cowgirl boots. She had a silver pistol on one hip and a coil of rope on the other.

"Did you forget this is a witch's labryinth? There are many ways you could be not okay." Casey snapped. Rosetta gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What Casey means is, you should be more cautious when in these kind of situations. There is no telling what the witch is or where she is." Rosetta explained, giving Casey a stern look, which she ignored.

"The witch is upstairs. Classroom 2-D. Made sense since out of all of the teachers at this school, Miss Sarina is the nicest and so lots of students and staff members like her, making it the perfect place for a witch to attract victims since the classroom usually has lots of visitors." Marcelina twirled one of her silver pistols casually as she turned to go upstairs. Rosetta and Casey exchanged looks.

"How did you figure all that out?" Casey asked, impressed but trying not to show it.

"I've been doing this a while. The witch didn't even notice me though." Marcelina shrugged, leading the other two girls up to the classroom. When they looked through the window, there was a figure that wasn't a shadow. . The witch had a school uniform on, no head, and through the window of the door, appeared to be taking a test.

"If she had her head, I would've mistaken her for a normal girl." Rosetta noted. Casey carefully and slowly tugged on the door handle, but it didn't move.

"Locked. Of course." She muttered. Marcelina's eyes sparkled, mischieviously.

"I got it." She aimed her gun at the handle. Casey and Rosetta's eyes went wide.

"NO!" "DON'T!" But their warnings came too late as Marcelina fired, shooting off the handle. The witch jerked up as Marcelina pushed open the door and looked over at them before turning and running out the window, shattering it.

"Are you insane?! Not only does it know we're here now, but we have to go chase after it now!" Casey shouted, obviously annoyed. Marcelina rolled her eyes as she entered the classroom, glancing at the paper the witch was writing on.

"Geez calm down already. Man I wish Kyubey was here to read runes. She was probably writing some good stuff down on witches. But her name seems clear. 'Odile'." She obviously didn't care for Casey's scoldings.

"No I will not calm down! You are too reckless! This is how you get killed Missy!" Casey kept going. Marcelina and Rosetta looked at her confused.

"Missy? Who's Mis-" Marcelina's question faltered as a screech rang out. They all covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. Suddenly, a long arm came flying through the window and grabbed Marcelina, pulling her out the window.

"Marcelina!" "Kid!" The other girls ran to the window, looking down. The witch was still there, with more arms bursting out of her back like spider legs. She was throwing Marcelina around like a rag doll.

"Come on!" Rosetta jumped out the window, Casey right behind her. As soon as she landed, Rosetta put her hand to the ground. Vines burst out from the ground, grabbing the arms of the witch and holding them still as Casey weaved through them all, grabbing Marcelina and dashing back to Rosetta. Marcelina stood up, shaking a bit.

"That was a shock." She smiled weakly before turning back to the witch.

"Wait maybe you should rest a second!" Rosetta suggested, worried.

"We don't have time for that." Marcelina pointed out as Odile broke free of the vines. She reached for her rope, pulling it out and twirling it like a lasso. Rosetta and Casey's eyes widened as the rope caught on fire before Marcelina tossed it. It wrapped up some of the arms of Odile, the fire quickly spreading from the arms to the body. Odile's other arms began smacking the fire to put it out.

"Looks like we could use some more fuel to the fire." Marcelina winked at Rosetta. She nodded and summoned some plant minions, who quickly ran to the witch and jumped on the fire, setting themselves on fire before running to other parts of the witch, spreading the fire more.

"Not too bad." Casey smirked.. Odile dashed towards them, ignoring the fact she was on fire. Casey dashed towards her, sliding at the last minute and shooting the witch in the chest before she reached the other side. The witch collapsed before even reaching Rosetta and Marcelina, turning to ash as the fire finally went out. The grief seed was sitting in the ashes. Marcelina walked over and picked it up.

"Not too shabby." The labryinth disappeared and the girls were behind the shed again. They heard confused shouts in the shed and Mr. Reed dashed out of the shed, holding a bucket.

"There goes those chemicals. I hope he gets to the fume hood before it gets deadly." Casey said as they transformed back into their normal selves.

"So who gets the grief seed?" Marcelina asked, fidgeting a bit. Casey and Rosetta exchanged looks.

"You can have it. We have plenty." Rosetta assured her. Marcelina smiled brightly and before they knew it, had wrapped them into a hug.

"That was amazing! We're such a good team!" She squealed. The older girls exchanged looks. Rosetta smiled a bit and Casey scowled.

"Oh no. No no no. I already have to deal with you, I am NOT dealing with another kid." She protested. Marcelina looked up at her with adorable little puppy eyes. Casey looked away but finally sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." Marcelina and Rosetta grinned and hugged Casey tighter.

"OKAY I GET IT. Enough with the hugs." Casey groaned, but she smiled a little anyways.

"We're going to be the best team of magical girls this city has ever seen!"

**End of Chapter 8-Time for Finals.**

**BIOS**

**Marcelina Pyrrha-**Marcelina gets a red cowgirl hat and her glasses disappear, as she doesn't need them anymore as a magical girl. Her braids get longer and she gets a cowgirl outfit (black jean jumper skirt with red shirt underneath that don't cover her shoulders and a red skirt with red cowgirl boots). She has a silver pistol that can shoot fireballs or normal shots, as well as a lasso that can catch enemies. She can set her lasso on fire and has incredible accuracy. Like how Rosetta has plant powers, she has Fire powers.

**WITCH-**

**Odile****- **a witch who was pushed to her limits by her classmates, teachers and family, her barrier was in the shed. Her kiss caused Mr. Walter and Mr. Reed to nearly blow up the school before she was defeated. Her realm resembles the school itself, the witch having locked herself in her favorite classroom: Miss Sarina's, the only teacher who cared. Her minions are dark shadows resembling people, who wander aimlessly around the halls. The witch herself has a school uniform on and through the window of the door, appears to be taking a test. if disturbed, she will attack whoever broke the door/lock, her arm extending and grabbing them, pulling them out the window with her (Marcelina). Several more arms burst out from her back and she will throw around her victim, trying to rip them to shreds.


End file.
